Luck favors the prepared
by Manu259
Summary: -Summary in the author notes of the first chapter-
1. Ultimate Showcasing

**Luck favors the prepared**

**An idea that popped into my head and I wanted to write it.**

**This fic won't be a story per-se, it will be more like a collection of several stories that happen in the same universe but I won't worry about continuity so any chapter may happen before or after the others or not be related at all (as in, you don't need to read the rest to understand that one; it will still be the same universe).**

**If any chapters are related in a relevant way then I will say so in the Author's notes; something like 'this chapter X is a continuation or is related to the chapter Y'.**

**If you want to give a suggestion for a chapter, I'm more than happy to listen but I don't promise that I will do it.**

**Last thing; English isn't my first language so there will likely be some mistakes, I'll do my best to avoid that.**

**Chapter title: Ultimate Showcasing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa.**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy, a government sanctioned high school made to develop and research the talents of exceptional high school age children known as 'Ultimates'.

Befitting such an institution, they had scouts in order to search for people whose talents can be considered 'ultimate'.

However, it was debated if one of those talents could really be considered as such. Said talent was luck, given to a normal student that was chosen by chance to attend Hope's Peak as the 'Ultimate Lucky Student'.

For Ultimate Lucky Students their luck tends to act up in different ways; from something as improbable as winning the lottery several times in a row to something as mundane as finding a coin on the ground.

There is, of course, another side to this; luck can be either good or bad after all.

When their bad luck manifests it can also do so in extreme or mundane ways; from the sudden death of a loved one to a car speeding over a puddle of water and soaking the luckster.

The thing about luck is that it can't really be controlled; it will just act whether someone wants it to or not.

However, it can be somewhat guided; even if the person doesn't realize they are doing so.

* * *

Naegi Makoto has always considered himself a normal person to the point that one could argue that it was abnormal just how normal he was, if there was one thing that he could say isn't normal is his unusual optimism.

That's why, although he was more than a little nervous when he first entered Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Lucky student, thinking that every other person attending the school is more amazing than him due to their respective talents, he wasn't deterred.

While that opinion hadn't diminished he was no longer intimidated by other people having more talent than him, he had managed to make friends at least to a certain degree with pretty much every one of his classmates, some were still somewhat cold but that was more due to their personalities than any animosity against Naegi.

One month since his enrollment and things were going well for Class 78th.

Until it was their last class for the day and their teacher dropped a metaphorical bomb on them.

"A showcasing, you say?" Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, asked.

"That's right, it's an annual event at the half of the second month of every school year; for the first years it is mostly to show their current talents." The teacher explained. "Unlike the practical exam, there won't be judges but the school wants to know where everyone stands right now, not to mention it will serve as a sort of measurement to show how much you have improved during the practical exam in September."

"So what are we supposed to do for that showcasing?" Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Fashionista, asked with a bored tone.

"You have to show your talents, how you choose to do so is entirely up to you; there is only one condition, the entire class has to be involved; think of it as a project where you put all your talents together instead of showing them off individually."

With that, the class was dismissed for the day.

"Man, what are we supposed to do?" Kuwata Leon, the Ultimate Baseball Star whined, resting his chin on his desk.

"Dude, the teacher just told us." Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, answered him.

"B-but, how exactly are we supposed to show our talents?" Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer, wondered out loud.

"That is indeed the most pressing issue." Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass, nodded in agreement. "If it was showing our own individual talents then everyone could come up with something on their own, but how can we show all of our talents combined?"

"T-t-this is a-a-annoying, couldn't they just t-t-tell us what to do?" Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, muttered.

"Come on guys, we just have to get together and think, right Sakura-chan?" Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, asked her friend.

Ogami Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist, nodded with a smile.

"We still have a month to prepare; it should be more than enough time." Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, added.

In the end, they couldn't come up with any idea that could work but everyone agreed to wait two days for everyone to come up with something and they would choose the best idea out of the bunch.

* * *

That night.

Naegi Makoto was laying down on his bed, thinking about the showcasing that their teacher told them about.

'What can we do?' That question repeated itself on his head.

Coming up with ideas was easy.

Coming up with an idea that would be useful, not so much.

'Well.' He moved to a sitting position, got up and moved towards the desk of his room.

The Luckster took out a pen and a notebook.

'I've always thought things through better after I wrote them.' With that, he started to jot down ideas.

* * *

Two days later.

Class 78th's homeroom teacher had given them a free period after they asked for the time to come up with what to do for the showcasing.

"Alright everyone, we will now begin to share our ideas for the upcoming event!" Ishimaru declared loudly.

"We can hear you, you don't have to yell." Leon muttered a bit annoyed.

"Who would like to begin?!" The Ultimate Moral Compass asked.

Most of the class shared a few uncomfortable glances.

"Why don't you start?" Junko proposed.

"My apologies, but even after spending this past two days thinking I couldn't come up with something that could satisfy the conditions presented!" The teen answered.

"Um, then, can I go?" Naegi raised his hand and asked.

"By all means, go right ahead Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru said happily.

"You actually came up with something?" Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, asked in mild interest.

"Yeah." The Luckster nodded and moved to the front while holding a few papers and a large rolled map; he cleared his throat and began to explain his idea. "So, at first I thought of a way to show everyone's talent simultaneously, however, I don't think that's possible."

"But that's what the teacher told us we have to do." Hagakure Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, interrupted.

"I know but considering everyone's talents coming up with something that let's everyone show what they can do at the same time is… well, I don't want to say impossible but I couldn't think of a way for it to happen."

"Are you just wasting our time then?" Togami glared at the Luckster.

"N-no, not at all." He quickly denied with a shake of his head. "It's just that, while I couldn't come up with something that would let everyone show their talent at the same time I did come up with something that will let us show everyone's talents." With that, he turned to the blackboard and placed the map there, showing that it was a map of the city; he secured it with tape and showed that there were several marks on it. "It's sort of a relay race; first, there is a poker tournament been held here, that's for Celes-san to win."

"Oh, so that's why you asked me about any events happening at the same time of our showcasing." The gambler mentioned offhandedly, Naegi nodded.

"The important thing, though, is that the price isn't money; it's something else and our job as a class will be to bring it to the designated location." The luckster pointed to the different streets marked with blue on the map. "These are the routes that we could take, after Celes-san wins the prize Owada-kun will have to transport it in his bike."

"Oi, I'm not some fucking deliveryman!" The teen shouted.

"Language!" Ishimaru immediately reprimanded.

"Shut it, Cap!" Enoshima said before laughing at her own joke.

"It's not like that, look at the streets I marked." Naegi says over the sound of the Fashionista's laughter.

Mondo takes another look and realization hits him.

"Son of a bitch… I see what you're doing; alright I'm in." The biker said with a smirk before sitting back down.

His sudden agreement earned a few curious glances but Naegi continued talking before anyone could voice any questions.

"The place we're delivering it isn't guarded so while Owada-kun goes in and leaves the object someone will have to stop any of his pursuers, that job will be up to Ogami-san and Ikusaba-san."

"Understood." Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, nodded.

"I don't have an issue with it… however, I'm curious as to why there would be persecutors in the first place." The martial artist said.

"The streets Naegi marked are known for having a biker gang running rampant on them." Mondo answered. "I was planning on going there and teach them a lesson this weekend but I guess I can wait if we're going to use them for that presentation."

"And what is the place that we're delivering that object anyway?" The heir demanded.

"As of right now, it is a vacant lot." That statement confused most of the classmates. "Which brings me to the part Togami-kun plays in this, you have to purchase the place and make a building, it doesn't have to be perfect just enough for what we have planned."

"…hmph, I would need specifications about what is required." Byakuya said while adjusting his glasses.

"Three things" He raised three fingers. "One, a pool at least as large as the one we have here on campus; two, an empty space from which the object can be thrown to a certain location; three, a place where the object can be placed and don't bring attention to itself." The Luckster answered.

"A pool; so that's where I come in, right?" Asahina said happily.

"Yes, Asahina-san after Owada-kun gives you the package you will have to traverse the pool while carrying it and give it to Kuwata-kun, he will then have to throw it to its intended location."

"Alright!"

"Got it!" The swimmer and baseball star answered in order, the former with a nod and the latter by punching his open palm with his fist.

"There are still some people left out, though." Junko pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten." Makoto assured her. "I have marked three routes that the biker gang tends to frequent, Hagakure-kun you will have to use your talent to find out which one is the less dangerous one."

"Oh, I see." The clairvoyant nodded and then suddenly panicked. "W-wait, then I'll have to be running from them too?!"

"N-no, that brings me to another point." Naegi said. "While everyone is doing that, the others will still be at Hope's Peak; Fujisaki-san, I need you to connect the city cameras to the large screen in the auditorium, can you do it?"

"Y-yes, there shouldn't be any problems." The programmer says timidly.

"I suppose I should also install cameras inside the building I'll be constructing." Togami added.

"Please do." The Luckster nodded. "Enoshima-san, you will have to keep whoever is watching entertained while everything is going down."

"No problem." Suddenly, a crown appeared on her head. "Those peasants won't be able to tear their eyes away from our class' performance."

"Maizono-san, can you perform live to give ambient music to what's happening on-screen."

"Of course." Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, said with a smile.

"Ishimaru-kun, you will be in charge of planning when the transmission will begin and how much time it will approximately take to finish each part of the 'race'."

"I will do my best to ensure everyone acts according to the time table!" The moral compass declared loudly.

"Yamada-kun, Fukawa-san, I know that you two have… differences of opinion but could you put that aside for the sake of this showcasing?" Naegi said almost pleadingly.

"What do you mean, Naegi Makoto-dono?" The fanfic creator asked.

Fukawa simply glared in the Luckster's direction.

"What I mean is; is there any chance that you could make a story of what will happen during the event… together?"

"Wh-wh-what?!" The writing prodigy yelled. "N-no way!"

"Likewise, I refuse to work with someone that belittles the world of 2D."

Those answers were expected as were the comments by two other students that followed.

"Just do it so we can get over this waste of time." Togami ordered Fukawa.

"Ara ara Yamada-kun, are you really going to ruin Naegi-kun's plan because of your selfishness? I guess I should put you back in E-rank." Celes said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, Master!"

"I will do it!"

Some nervous laughs were heard at how the two did a complete 180.

"I-In any case, since it is supposed to showcase your talents and things may change depending on what happens you will have to write and draw on the spot." Makoto continued.

"I will ensure that they don't slack off!" Ishimaru said loudly.

"Finally, Kirigiri-san." Naegi called towards a lavender haired girl.

"Yes, Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective, asked.

"As for your part on all this… you probably already guessed it, didn't you?" He said with a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"Considering the way you keep referring to the prize for that tournament as 'object' and the specifications for that building you mentioned, my role is to determine what the 'object' is, am I correct?" She said with a neutral expression.

"Yes, after Kuwata-kun leaves the object your job will be to enter the place and determine what it is." Makoto confirmed. "Are there any questions?"

"I will be given back the prize after everything is over, correct?" Celestia asked as she crossed her hands under her chin and smiled.

"O-of course, you would have won it after all." The Luckster answered, not wanting to know what would have happened if he said no.

"I don't have any problems with this plan then." The gambler said.

"All in favor raise your hands!" Ishimaru said.

"There is something missing, though." But was interrupted by the detective. "Naegi-kun, what would be your part on this?"

"Oh, yeah; you didn't mention yourself." Asahina added.

"Hehe, I tried to come up with something but I really don't know how I'm supposed to show my luck." He answered while scratching the back of his head.

"You already came up with the plan, shouldn't that be enough?" Mondo mentioned.

"But that's not really showing his luck." The Fashionista of the class mentioned.

"It is a great plan but like any plan, luck shouldn't be considered a factor when executing it." Ikusaba said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, you can't really plan for luck after all." Makoto agreed.

"So… what? Were you just going to give us the plan and step aside?" Leon asked.

"Well, if you all agreed to it, then I was hoping you could help me come up with a way for me to play a part on it." The Luckster admitted. "As hard as I tried I just couldn't come up with something."

"Of course! We won't leave a classmate of ours out, especially when he was gracious enough to come up with a plan for the rest of us!" The Ultimate Moral Compass declared.

"Yeah, we just need to come up with a way for Naegi to help, that shouldn't be too hard." Asahina supported.

.

.

An hour later.

"Is there really no way for Naegi to help?" The Ultimate Swimming Pro asked, her head resting on her desk.

"It is really difficult to come up with a way for his luck to help." Chihiro added looking down.

"Can't we just tell them that he was the one that came up with the whole plan in the first place?" Leon asked. "It's not even a lie."

"Idiot; it was said so before, that isn't a way for him to show his talent." Byakuya refuted.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mondo asked while resting his head on his hand.

"I don't see why I should try and help you come up with something in the first place." The heir answered earning a glare from the biker.

"Maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way." Kirigiri suddenly spoke up, placing her hand on her chin.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Naegi asked.

"We're trying to come up with a way to show your luck but, as it was stated before, that isn't something that can be planned." The detective began. "So why not just have you there during the race?"

The entire class went silent as they processed her words.

"That could work." Sakura said.

"When you really think about it, his luck should manifest by itself when he needs it, shouldn't it?" Celestia gave her opinion.

"I'm not so sure about that, my luck tends to lean towards the bad side." The luckster said as he scratched his neck; after a moment of thinking he let out a sigh. "But… I guess there is no other way of showing my luck but to hope that it appears when I need it."

"In that case; once more, all in favor of the plan raise your hands!" Ishimaru exclaimed, raising his own right arm as high as possible.

Everyone else in the class also raised their hands, some higher than others.

"It's unanimous." Hifumi said while adjusting his glasses.

"We'll have to get things ready for the event." Maizono said with a smile.

Byakuya stood up, took out his phone and dialed a number while leaving the classroom.

"He must be -yawn- calling people to begin building." Makoto thought out loud, using one hand to cover his yawn.

"You tired, Naegichi?" The clairvoyant asks, noticing his yawn when the lucky student moved back to his seat.

"A bit, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Junko asked.

"I spent most of yesterday investigating the routes we could use, that's why I left almost the moment the class was dismissed." He answered before stifling another yawn. "I got a map of the city after taking notes and when I came back to my room it was late but I had to mark everything that we needed on the map."

"You really worked a lot, dude." Leon offered. "If it was me, I would have just told everyone my idea and see where that went."

"It didn't feel right to do that." Naegi answered before resting his head on his desk. "I don't want to give an idea… if I don't know if it could work…" As he trailed off, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"N-hmp." The Ultimate Moral Compass was about to wake him up but Mondo put a hand to his mouth before he could.

"Dude, I think he earned some rest." The biker said, for once minding his volume.

"Y-yes, he did come up with the entire plan and even investigated." The programmer added, trying to convince him.

"We have a free period anyway, there shouldn't be any problem letting him sleep." Asahina gave her two cents.

"It could be bad for his health if he doesn't get enough rest." Sakura supported.

Hearing all this, Ishimaru relented and nodded.

"Due to the circumstances, just this once."

* * *

Two weeks later.

Class 78th had prepared everything for the day and several members of Hope's Peak's faculty as well as some important guests were waiting.

Enoshima had made a great job promoting their showcasing and calling people to the auditorium while Ishimaru had given everyone indications about where to sit.

When everyone sat down, he made a signal for her to begin.

"Welcome everyone; we will now begin Class 78th's showcasing, if you could move your attention to the screen!"

With that as a signal, Fujisaki, who was also on stage sitting in a desk with a laptop, began to type and a few moments later a live feed sprung up.

In it there was the Ultimate Gambler, playing a game of poker with some shady-looking individuals.

"The camera is currently attached to our class's Ultimate Lucky Student Naegi Makoto and he is accompanying Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, on a poker game."

As the game began, Maizono began to sing to give it ambience.

'So far so good.' Ishimaru thought as he eyed Hifumi and Toko in a corner, drawing and writing, respectively.

The live feed only offered visuals so they had to come up with the dialogue.

* * *

"Two pair." Celes said with a smile as she defeated yet another opponent.

'I knew that she was good but I didn't expect her to be this good.' Naegi thought, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt surrounded by people that seemed ready to pounce on him at any second.

'This seems easier than usual.' The gambler thought, although her expression didn't show change at all since the moment she first sat down. 'Maybe having Naegi-kun here wasn't a bad idea after all.'

A few rounds later and she had defeated every contender, the host gave her the prize and the two students left the building.

"Finally." Makoto let out a sigh of relief.

"Were you nervous, Naegi-kun?" Celes asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I tried to not let it show but I don't think I did a good job." The luckster admitted.

"It was good enough." The gambler shrugged. "In any case, I leave this to you now; I expect to get it back when this is all over." She said mischievously.

"R-right." He nodded, placed it in his schoolbag for safekeeping and the two split up.

Naegi went to where Mondo is while Celes moved towards a car prepared by Togami for her to return to Hope's Peak.

* * *

"Alright, that's the first stage clear!" Junko spoke into the microphone. "Now we will see how the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and the Ultimate Luckster move the prize; we will do this thanks to our resident Ultimate Programmer connecting to the city cameras."

On cue, Chihiro typed something on the computer and the screen divided into four sections, each for a different camera.

"How about we let the Ultimate Programmer explain how it works." Junko happily skipped to Fujisaki and placed the microphone near the programmer's face.

"Eh? U-Um, well…" Chihiro timidly grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath. "I m-managed to access the central facility that watches the cameras and m-make it so we can see the same; the cameras we will see will be changing as Owada-kun and Naegi-kun move."

"Thanks Fujisaki!" Junko exclaimed happily as she retrieved the microphone. "With that said, this is the moment for the Ultimate Clairvoyant to step up!"

The screen momentarily changed from the camera feeds to a photo of the map Naegi had prepared with the routes marked.

"Using his talent, Hagakure Yasuhiro will determine which route they should take."

The clairvoyant walked up on stage and sat down cross legged while placing his crystal ball on a cushion.

He began to focus on it and move his hands around it.

A few minutes later.

"I got it!" He declared triumphantly. "The best route is number 2!"

Junko grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

After highlighting route 2 in the map, the screen went back to the different camera angles, one of them showing Naegi and Mondo, the latter with his phone on his ear.

"Take route number 2, see ya later." Junko said simply and hung up.

* * *

"We're taking route 2." The biker told Naegi and got on top of his vehicle. "Stop wasting time and hop in!"

"R-right." The Luckster gulped but did as told.

"Get ready, things may get rough." As soon as he said that, Mondo turned his motorcycle on and accelerated.

Naegi did his best not to scream at the sudden speed and held Mondo tighter in fear of falling.

"Man, this feels awesome! It's been way too long since I went for a ride!" Mondo said with a wide grin. "How are you holding up, Naegi?"

"I-I'm f-fine!" He was not fine.

Around twenty minutes after they started moving, the gang that Owada had mentioned showed up.

It was a good thing since, unbeknownst to the two, the audience back at Hope's Peak was getting bored and the Fashionista and Idol could only do so much to keep them interested.

"Oh, they're here." Mondo muttered as he saw a group of people approaching on his mirror.

Closing the distance were at least 10 people riding motorcycles and holding pipes or bats.

"Alright assholes, let's see what you can do!" The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader yelled as he accelerated even further.

While Makoto was praying to whatever would hear him to not let him die.

And thus, the persecution began.

Mondo kept dodging the pursuers when they tried to hit them while occasionally kicking their bikes in an attempt to drop them.

"Look out!" Makoto yelled, noticing a tight turn in front of them.

Mondo simply grinned and almost without losing speed leaned to the left and took the corner.

'Crap, crap, crap…' The luckster repeated over and over, seeing the floor getting closer but just as he thought that they would fall, Mondo corrected his posture and they kept going as if nothing happened.

"Hahaha, that was a close one!" The biker said while laughing. "That should give us some room from those-hmph."

Suddenly, a newspaper flew right into Mondo's face.

"Shit, I can't se- oh, better." Before he could finish that sentence, Naegi had grabbed the paper and threw it behind him. "Thanks, dude! I thought we were going to crash for a second!"

"Hehe, don't mention it." The luckster answered.

Although they didn't realize it, the paper he had thrown behind him had landed in one of their pursuers' face and when he crashed due to been blinded, ended up taking another three of their companions down.

The first, crashed against the fallen bike, the second tried to dodge but couldn't correct its posture and fell and the third ended up crashing against a garbage container after focusing too much on dodging the others.

And the cameras caught the entire thing and showed it on the auditorium.

* * *

"Alright, things are getting interesting now!" Junko spoke. "The pursuers are still on their tail but they will soon reach their destination where capable guards are waiting!"

One of the cameras changed image to show the building that was Makoto and Mondo's destination.

"By the way, the building was built in less than two weeks by the Togami Corporation, by orders of our class' Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Togami Byakuya!" At the mention of his name, the teen walked up on stage, keeping a neutral visage. "In case any of you need proof." The fashionista glanced at Chihiro, who typed something and another of the camera feeds change to show a picture of what the place looked like two weeks ago, along with the entire class in it and Naegi holding a newspaper from the same day and pointing at the date.

"With all that said, let's get back into the action!" At those words, the images went back to show the camera feeds.

* * *

Mondo skidded to a stop in front of the entrance of the building; Sakura and Mukuro were waiting in front of the entrance, the former standing with her arms crossed and the latter standing still with both arms on her sides.

"Alright, we made it!" Mondo yelled in victory as he got down from his bike.

"I think I lost a few years of my lifespan." Makoto muttered, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Excellent work there Naegi." The biker said and patted him in the back, hard. "Go on now, we can take care of things here."

"R-right." The luckster nodded and began to run towards the building. "Good luck." He said as he passed the martial artist and soldier, before he stopped. "Hm… please, don't go too far?" Makoto requested a bit unsure.

"We will hold back from making permanent damage." Sakura assured with a small smile.

Mukuro nodded in agreement while Mondo was looking at the way their pursuers would come and cracking his knuckles.

Giving a nod in return, the Ultimate Lucky Student walked inside the building.

"How many enemies?" The Ultimate soldier asked as she and Ogami approached the biker.

"I didn't count but more kept showing up so… a lot." Mondo said with a shrug.

"I would prefer to have more intel than that." Ikusaba muttered before shrugging. "Oh, well." With that, she took out two knives as the sound of motorcycles approaching became louder.

"It doesn't matter how many there are if we just beat them all." The biker said with a grin.

"They will not pass this point." Sakura added, preparing to fight.

Soon, at least twenty motorcycles, some carrying more than one person showed up and skidded to a halt.

"Hey, we heard that you were carrying something valuable hand it over and-" The apparent leader didn't get a chance to finish; Mondo simply charged in and decked him on the jaw, sending him flying.

Mukuro quickly joined the fray, using her knives to cut the tendons of the enemy's limbs or incapacitating them with a hit to the back of the head with the hilts of her weapons.

They may be relatively strong for normal people but against the Ultimate Soldier, they might as well have been practice dummies; she didn't need to kill them, she wasn't going to do that when she could just incapacitate them plus, it did a better job showing her talent if she could render them incapable of fighting without the use of lethal force.

While the two jumped on the attack, Sakura had stayed behind to make sure none made it past the entrance.

The few that ignored the biker and soldier and tried to make it past her were quickly knocked out by a hit that they couldn't even register before falling to the ground.

Some tried to also ignore her and enter the building; the martial artist 'rewarded' those by grabbing them and throwing them against another of their allies.

"If you wish to enter the building, you'll have to make it past me." She declared, adopting a fighting stance and glaring at them while an aura manifested around her.

* * *

While all of this was going down the auditorium was showing two images, one of the camera outside that allowed everyone to see how the three ultimates fought off the biker gang.

The other showed Makoto making his way through the building.

"Trying to invade an area protected by the Ultimate Soldier, Biker Gang Leader and Martial Artist… good luck with that!" Junko exclaimed with a laugh while Sayaka kept singing.

Some murmurs were heard among the crowd about how they were easily dealing with their enemies.

"The fight is certainly interesting but don't forget, there are still some members of Class 78th that are yet to make an appearance!" As she said this, the camera showing Makoto changed to one showing a large pool with Asahina waiting in her competitive swimsuit while stretching.

Chihiro typed again and a timer appeared at the bottom left corner of the image.

"When Naegi delivers the goods he will give a signal and the Ultimate Swimming Pro will jump into the pool, the timer will begin to show everyone how long it takes her to cover the distance!" All of the sudden a pair of glasses appeared on Enoshima's face and her hairstyle changed from pigtails to a ponytail. "In order to make things more challenging, parts of the pool will be closing off at pre-determined intervals, if Asahina Aoi isn't able to pass them in time then the 'race' will end prematurely." Just as fast as the change happened, it was reversed. "It seems the luckster is about to make it to the swimming pro, make your bets on whether you think she will make it or not!"

"We are not making bets in this event!" Ishimaru suddenly yelled.

"Figure of speech!" Junko yelled back, earning a few laughs from the audience.

* * *

Naegi ran around the building until he made it to the door that is the next part of the race, quickly opening it he was greeted by the sight of Aoi in front of the large pool.

She turned around when she heard the door and smiled.

"Hey Naegi, glad you could make it!" The swimmer greeted happily.

"There were a few moments when I wasn't sure if I would." The luckster muttered, remembering when Mondo took that tight corner without slowing down but shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Anyway, here." He put his hand on his bag and delivered the object to the swimmer.

She placed it on a bag tied to her leg, it was made to protect the object from water and so it wouldn't affect her speed when she began to move.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" She made her way to the starting line and prepared to jump to the pool.

"You can do it, Asahina-san!" The luckster encouraged before looking at the camera. "Ready." He raised an arm and. "Begin!" At the same time he said that, he dropped the arm, giving the signal for the timer to start.

The swimmer jumped in the moment she heard him and began moving, it almost seemed like she was a motorboat with the speed at which she was covering the distance.

Soon, a mechanic sound was heard and a section of the pool began to rise to stop her advance.

Not deterred by it, she raised her speed and made it past the first barrier without issue.

Another four barriers tried to cut her off but each time she would make it past them, albeit with less room than the last one.

When she was about to make it, the last barrier began to move and for a second she panicked.

She was already at her top speed and the barrier was almost entirely up.

"You can do it, Asahina-san!" Naegi repeated from the sidelines, he had been running on the side of the pool to wait for Aoi at the end; although she would make it first at the speed she swum.

Encouraged by his words, she took a deep breath and went underwater, swimming lower until she was at the bottom of the pool; the moment she touched the ground she propelled herself upwards and literally jumped over the barrier, it should have risen high enough for her not to be able to do this as the ones before but it looked like something malfunctioned because it stopped at just enough height for her to pass before continuing its ascent.

Gravity did its work and she was back on the water soon, a few strokes later and she reached her finish line.

"Great work!" Naegi congratulated as he made his way to her.

The swimmer left the pool and smiled.

"Thanks, here!" She reached for the bag tied to her leg and gave it to the luckster.

He took out the object, that wasn't wet thanks to the bag, and smiled.

"Now go, we're not done yet!" Aoi said smiling.

"Right, again, great work!" With that, Makoto turned around and moved to the next part of the race.

* * *

"A thrilling finale for the Ultimate Swimming Pro's race, wouldn't you agree?" Junko stated happily, as a repeat of her jump of the last barrier showed. "There are still two more people left to show off their talents in that building, so don't you dare touch that remote!"

The screen split in three parts; one still showing Mondo, Mukuro and Sakura doing short work of the pursuers, the other showing Naegi running to the next stage of the event and the last one showing Leon waiting in front of what looked like a pitching machine full of baseballs.

"Now we will have Kuwata Leon, the Ultimate Baseball Star, show us what he can do!" Again, her hairstyle changed to a ponytail and a pair of glasses appeared on her face. "First, he will have to throw the object in order to hit the button that will start the pitching machine, said object will then fall inside the machine and will be thrown among the many baseballs without Kuwata-kun knowing when it will appear." Once again, the change went away as soon as it came. "Not to mention that he will have to hit all of the baseballs considered to be in the strike zone when thrown!" She nodded to Chihiro who once again typed.

Much like with Asahina something appeared on the screen, this time it was three counters; one with a B, one with an S and with an O, as well as a small rectangle that showed the area where the ball passes.

"This counters show which pitches are Balls, Strikes and how many Outs the machine got on Leon as well as showing where the ball went through on that little space there; this of course was made by the Ultimate Programmer with… well, with a lot of technical mumbo jumbo that goes way over my head!" The fashionista said without shame. "With all that said, it seems the package is about to be delivered, how will the baseball star fare against this machine? We're about to find out!"

* * *

"Yo, Naegi." The red haired teen greeted.

"Hey, you ready?" The luckster greeted back.

"Sure." He received the object from Makoto and aimed at a button on top of the pitching machine.

Naegi took some distance and grabbed a bat.

Leon winded up and threw the object, hitting the button and the object falling inside the machine.

The Lucky student quickly gave him the bat and two seconds later a ball was thrown.

"That's a ball." The baseball star smirked as he let it pass.

Next one came and he hit it, it went in a straight line to the left.

"A double, not bad." Leon muttered as he prepared for the next one.

The balls kept coming and, unless they were a ball, each and every one was hit but not with enough strength to achieve, what in a real game would be, a homerun.

This isn't because he can't hit one if he wanted to but because a homerun would place the baseballs in the area where Kyoko would need to use her talent to discover what the object is and everyone agreed that it would be a better show of talent if he only hit the one object there, showing his control and ability to see the pitches, instead of constantly hit homeruns.

Five minutes later and it looked like the baseballs were running out, any moment now the object would be shot.

A strange sound came from the machine and suddenly two balls were shot at near the same time.

Leon let one pass due to the shock but managed to hit the second one, albeit not as well as he would have liked.

'The hell?! It wasn't supposed to do that!' The baseball star yelled in his mind.

He knows his skill and he can hit the pitches coming but he isn't certain if he can move the bat back fast enough to make good hits on both balls.

'Shit, what sho-'

"Leon, bunt!" The luckster exclaimed, cutting into his thoughts.

The baseball star's body reacted on its own and he did as told, bunting the first ball and then hitting the second one.

"Thanks, Naegi!" With a confident smirk, he prepared to hit whatever came his way.

He proceeded to bunt the first ball and then properly hit the second one, repeating over and over.

Until the object was thrown with another ball before it; the two were even closer to each other than all the balls before it.

'Don't have time to bunt and hit a homerun!' Leon immediately realized but instead of panicking, he focused.

He tightened his grip, prepared and swung at the first ball.

Before it could make contact, he moved it below it to let the ball pass and, spinning his body to add more momentum, hit the object.

It went higher and higher until it eventually disappeared over a tall wall, made to show where a homerun would hit.

'Damn, two strikes.' Leon thought with a grimace.

"Great job!" Naegi said as he walked towards the baseball star.

"I don't know, I let two get past me." He answered with a frown.

"Yeah; but the machine wasn't supposed to start throwing at that speed." The Luckster argued. "And you still managed to hit the second ball even when it surprised you; not to mention that you still didn't give a single out."

"…hehe, when you put it like that I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?" Leon said with a grin he then rested the bat he was holding on his left hand on his shoulder and raised his right fist for a fist bump.

Makoto complied.

"Well, our job is done now." The red hair said as the two walked away from the building. "You think Kirigiri will manage?"

"Hehe, I'm pretty sure she already had a good idea from the moment I told everyone about this 'race'." The lucky student answered while scratching his cheek.

"Really?! How?!"

"Well…"

* * *

Back at the auditorium.

"And with that, there is only one student left on that side!" Junko said as the image changed to show a room without a roof and several jewels of various sizes, including necklaces, rings, bracelets and such scattered around the floor. "Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective, her job will be to find out what the object the rest of her classmates has been moving is!" A split image showed that the detective was waiting in an adjacent room to the jewelry one.

"Just to clarify right now, none of us informed her about what the object is at any point in time, always referring to it as 'object'." She nodded to the programmer and the screen showed a third image with a fast forwarded video of Kirigiri sitting on the waiting room.

The detective had barely moved from the couch she was currently sitting on and was simply waiting.

"Every member of Class 78th agreed to subject themselves to a polygraph or other test after this is over to prove this, in case our word isn't enough!" The fashionista made a pause to let that sink in before continuing. "Also, the jewels you see were given by Togami Byakuya and Celestia Ludenberg and will be returned to them after the showcasing is over; but that's for later, right now, let's see the detective work!"

A light in one of the room's walls lit up and Kyoko stood up and walked out.

* * *

Kirigiri looked around the jewelry room, her expression completely neutral.

She walked around, not stepping onto any of the jewels, her eyes moving between the various artifacts.

Interestingly enough, she seemed to completely ignore anything that could be considered an accessory, such as rings or necklaces, and only focus on the jewels that were on their own.

After she circled the room twice, the detective moved towards a particular jewel, it was round, green and about the size of a baseball.

She raised it to the camera for everyone to see.

A moment later, a ringtone sounded and she took out a phone from her pocket.

"_Hey Kirigiri, nice job!_" Enoshima's voice was heard from the other side of the line. "_Care to explain to us how you figured it out?_"

She looked at the camera, not knowing that it had made a zoom of her face, and began to talk.

"Celestia Ludenberg only participates in tournaments if she has something to gain." The detective began. "She goes mainly for money but a jewel is also acceptable for her, not to mention that with all the jewels in this room anything _but_ a jewel would draw too much attention; then is the fact that this." She again raised the jewel. "Got here by Kuwata Leon hitting it after it was shot at him by a pitching machine." The detective looked around meaningfully. "Out of every jewel here this is the only one that could fit into said machine correctly and remain unscathed despite the impact."

"_…wow, I did not expect all that._" Junko said, sounding shocked. "_Well, again, great work, see you when you guys get back._"

"Until later." With that, the call was ended.

The detective pocketed the phone and moved to exit the building.

* * *

At the building's entrance.

Several people were laying on the ground unconscious while the members of Class 78th that weren't at Hope's Peak talked.

Although Asahina was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san." Naegi greeted with a wave of his hand when he saw her exit the building.

"Hey, did you get it right?" Leon asked with a grin.

She simply showed the jewel to them as an answer.

"Excellent work, was it difficult?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Not particularly, I already had a good guess even before entering the room where it was, I just had to narrow it down further."

"Haha, I guess you were right dude." Mondo said, looking at the luckster.

"About what?" Kyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He mentioned that you had probably already figured out a lot about what the object could be based on what he had said when he first explained his plan." Mukuro answered.

"…really?"

"I know how good you are at what you do." Naegi answered a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you." She answered and offered the jewel to him. "Since you're the only one with a bag, I think you should keep it."

"Oh, alright." He took the jewel from her and placed it in his bag.

"Sorry for the wait guys." A new voice said from the entrance of the building. "I had to change from my swimsuit."

"It's fine Asahina-san, the car isn't here yet anyway." As if on cue, a car drove up to them.

"Well, it is here now." Mondo commented. "You guys go, I'll take my bike back." He paused for a moment. "Oi Naegi, want to ride back with me?"

The luckster couldn't help but gulp.

"I-I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." With that, he climbed on his bike and drove away.

"We should be getting back as well." Kirigiri mentioned.

Everyone agreed and got inside the car.

'It's a good thing Togami arranged for transportation, I wouldn't have wanted to walk back.' Naegi thought.

* * *

Back at Hope's Peak.

"And with that, everyone on that side are done but wait, there is more!" Junko said after ending her call with Kirigiri. "To show their talents, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy and Fanfic Creator have made a collaborative work!" On cue, a light shone on the two and the book they were holding together; Junko then changed to her teacher persona. "They have made a story based on the events that everyone has just seen and it was all written and drawn while it was happening, copies will be made available for everyone tomorrow." Suddenly, she was back to normal. "So with this, Class 78th's showcasing is over; thanks for all your attention!"

The present members of the class bowed and applause was heard across the auditorium.

* * *

After the rest of Class 78th came back to the school everyone decided to have a celebration for a job well done.

They all gathered in one of the common areas of the school but while everyone was having a good time, they didn't notice when Junko and her sister left the room to talk in private.

"How did this happen?" The fashionista whined while hanging her head. "We were supposed to fail and feel the despair of that, so why did everything turned out so well?"

"I don't know."

"I know, you don't know, that doesn't help me!" Junko yelled at Mukuro.

It was supposed to be easy to send Naegi's plans off the rail; not because it was bad, she would admit that a good amount of thought and research went into it and it was likely to succeed.

As long as no one with knowledge of the plan betrayed them, that is.

Celestia winning was inevitable, nothing short of cheating would have defeated the Ultimate Gambler and she didn't get where she was without knowing how to catch foul play.

So instead, Junko had, anonymously, contacted the biker gang that was going to be tailing Makoto and Mondo and told them where they could place traps in all of the three routes to stop them.

Yet when they were approaching the place; a newspaper, a _newspaper_ of all things, flew right into the face of the one that was supposed to give the signal and made him fall; not to mention that the collision ended up knocking down the guy that was supposed to give the signal if the first one couldn't do it.

There wasn't anything to do about the guards, even if Mukuro were to take it easy Sakura would have been more than enough to fend them off; add Mondo and nothing short of a miracle would have allowed those bikers to get past them.

With Asahina; Junko had given orders to Mukuro to sabotage the last barrier and make it move faster, the soldier had carried out that order.

But when it was time for it to suddenly go all the way up and block the swimmer's way it _somehow_ malfunctioned and stopped long enough to let her pass.

Similar orders were given for the pitching machine and for once, it looked like things would work out.

Yet Leon then started to bunt to have enough time to hit both balls; the Ultimate Baseball Star _bunting_ of all things!

There wasn't much to do about Kyoko since nothing short of preparing an identical jewel would have tricked her and even then, it was still unlikely for the deception to work; she would have noticed something about the jewel that would have made it clear which one was real and which one wasn't.

Sadly, the fashionista couldn't do much to the students at the auditorium.

The thought of letting one of the stage's lights fall on Sayaka was there but the idol wasn't in position for one to fall on top of her.

Byakuya had already made his contributions before the event so there was nothing to do about him.

Junko had entertained the idea of getting a virus on Chihiro's laptop but that would have been a nuisance at most for the Ultimate Programmer; she would have panicked for a second before working her magic and getting rid of it.

Another idea was to steal Toko and Hifumi's supplies so they couldn't do their jobs but Ishimaru would have gotten more for them with more than enough time for the two to finish.

Hagakure… yeah, there was nothing to do that could sabotage him; hell, chances were that he would guess wrong and the route he gave would have been the most dangerous one.

"Damn it!" Junko yelled in frustration. "Oh, well, what can you do?" Instead of going on a rant or yelling more she simply shrugged. "Let's go back, they are bound to notice our absence eventually."

With that, the two sneaked back into the celebration as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next day.

Naegi Makoto woke up to his alarm and groaned.

Part of him wished that the school had given them a free day after yesterday's event.

Another part of him wished that Ishimaru never found out he thought that; he did _not_ want to get lectured by the moral compass again, especially after his classmate spent half an hour yesterday telling him how he shouldn't run at the side of a pool.

Turning off his alarm, the luckster got up from bed and did his morning routine.

Five minutes later, he was ready and about to exit his room when a thought crossed his mind.

'…It's always good to have an objective.' With that thought, he went to his desk, took a paper and a pen and wrote on it.

Then took some tape and taped the paper to his door.

Nodding to himself, he opened the door; he immediately heard the sound of the Ultimate Moral Compass waking up some of the more laidback members of Class 78th.

Letting out an amused chuckle, he exited the room.

In the door, the paper taped against the door read 'Enjoy my time at Hope's Peak with everyone'.

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Now, as I said at the beginning this will be a collection of stories that, although they happen in the same universe, can be read independently of each other unless stated otherwise.**

**I will be including Class 77th and I'm considering the cast from V3 but the latter is still uncertain and, if I do it, it's still a long way to go.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Stay

**Stay**

**Well, this will be a Naegiri chapter because they're my favorite pairing.**

**I have quite a few chapters for those two planned; at least three are already done in my head.**

**But you're not here to read about my plans so without further ado.**

**On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa.**

* * *

"Well, see you later dude."

"Yeah, until tomorrow." Naegi waved at Mondo as he went towards the gate of Hope's Peak.

The biker had said he was going to go visit his gang since it's the last day of the week so they don't have classes tomorrow and Naegi happened to run into him as they were going out of the school building.

'I remember how scared I was of him at first but he turned out to be a good guy.' Makoto thought as he turned around to go to the dorms. 'Well… he still has a temper.' He unconsciously moved a hand to his face as he remembered a certain incident. 'But he did apologize, so it's fine.'

As he walked around and looked at Hope's Peak's campus he couldn't help but remember how nervous he was during the first week; a part of him genuinely thought that he would have a hard time making friends with the rest of his classmates but it ended up been an unnecessary worry.

Most of them were actually pretty nice even if the first impression they gave was intimidating.

Two weeks after the first day and he was in pretty good terms with almost everyone in his class; there were exceptions such as Togami Byakuya, who keeps saying how he 'won't associate with commoners' or Fukawa Toko who seems to be uncomfortable every time Naegi has talked to her.

'Maybe I'm the reason she is like that.' The thought crossed through the luckster's mind. 'But I don't remember doing something to upset her-'

Before he could think about it more something caught his attention.

Turning his head to the left he spotted one of his classmates, the Ultimate Detective Kirigiri Kyoko, sitting at one of the benches in the courtyard.

She was another one of the exceptions, although for different reasons than Togami or Fukawa.

Unlike those two, she didn't look down on others or seemed to feel uncomfortable, she simply kept to herself; she was polite when someone started a conversation with her but didn't try to continue it, add to that her somewhat cold demeanor and most people eventually decided to leave her alone.

That didn't stop some from coming back to talk another day but the result was usually the same.

'I wonder what she's reading.' Naegi thought as he noticed the detective staring at a file with a hand on her chin, her purple eyes scanning its contents.

On the note of people coming back to talk with her another day, the luckster was one of them.

He walked towards her and although the lavender haired girl seemed to not notice him, he knew from past experience that she did.

"Do you need something?" Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Kirigiri spoke when he was close enough to her, her eyes not leaving the file.

"I was just wondering what you were reading." Makoto answered with a smile. "Do you mind if I ask?"

"…" Kyoko kept silent for a moment before closing the file and standing up; she turned her body so she was facing Makoto. "You've been coming to talk to me every day since we started attending Hope's Peak… I will warn you now, you should stop."

"E-eh?" The luckster tilted his head in confusion. "Why? I mean, if I'm bothering you-"

"It's not that." The detective interrupted. "I'm not bothered by your attempts at trying to talk to me but you'll only end up disappointed."

That made even less sense for Naegi, who frowned trying to understand what she said but Kirigiri continued before he could ask.

"I only came to Hope's Peak because there is a certain matter I must deal with; once I'm done with it I will be leaving the school."

"Wh-what?! But why?!" Naegi almost yelled without realizing. "I don't know what it is that you have to do but why would you leave after it's over? Or do you have friends in your previous school that you want to see?" He added the last part as an afterthought as his mind came up with a possible explanation.

He could certainly understand if she wanted to be with people she knows from her previous school.

"That's none of your business." She answered sharply, sending a small glare his way that made him flinch. "And no, I don't have anyone waiting for my return… in any case; I just thought it would be better to tell you so you stop wasting your time." Having said her piece, she walked past him to make her way to her room.

"I'm not wasting my time." Makoto spoke, making her stop and look at him over her shoulder; he turned around to look at her in the eye. "It's never a waste of time to try to get to know other people."

"I just told you, I will be leaving after I'm done with that matter."

"If there is no one waiting for you after you leave Hope's Peak, then why not stay?" The luckster asked.

"…I have my reasons." The detective answered simply, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Besides, there is no one here that particularly wants me to stay or someone I would stay for."

"So if someone wanted you to stay, you would?"

"I see where you're going with this Naegi-kun." She began to answer, suppressing a sigh. "But you don't know me, saying something like that you want me to stay when we're acquaintances at best holds no meaning."

The luckster stood silent at her answer and frowned.

Believing that she had won the argument, Kyoko looked forward again and walked aw-

"Then I just have to get to know you and tell you then." Makoto spoke up again and once again, she stopped moving to look at him over her shoulder; he was smiling again, albeit somewhat embarrassed. "You said I wasn't bothering you when I tried to talk with you so there is no problem if I keep doing that, is there?"

"…you would just be wasting your time." She repeated, not letting the surprise from his words show on her face.

"No, that's wrong." He shook his head, still smiling. "Trying to get to know other people is never a waste of time." He repeated.

Kirigiri stood silent; she tried to study his expression for any sort of hidden agenda but try as she might, she couldn't find any.

There was no deceive, no ulterior motive behind his words that she could discern; it seemed that he genuinely just wanted to get to know others.

After an entire minute of silence, she once again turned her head forward.

"If that's what you want to do then feel free." The detective finally spoke. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, she walked away.

Leaving behind a smiling Naegi.

* * *

A week later.

True to his word, Naegi kept trying to talk with her every day; it got to the point where Kirigiri could almost predict when he would approach her trying to have a conversation with her.

Every time she would act the same way she had been acting so far, been polite and giving short and to the point answers to any question he asked; even after that, he wouldn't leave and instead say something about himself like what anime he had watched recently or something one of their classmates had done.

To say that she hadn't come to enjoy their talks would be a lie; she had gotten used to been alone so having someone her age to talk with was a nice change of pace, even if the conversations tended to be more one-sided than not.

Not that Naegi seemed to mind, even after an entire week of having to mostly talk for half an hour with the detective only giving short answers and never commenting on what he was saying he kept coming back.

Which is why she was feeling somewhat sad today, not that it showed in her expression; as part of her detective training she had learned how to mask her emotions to the point that the only one better than her in their class would be the Ultimate Gambler.

She had been expecting Naegi to approach her at any moment now, they didn't have a schedule for meeting but the luckster tended to find her around an hour after classes were over for the day, so when two hours passed and there was still no sign of the brown haired teen she was genuinely upset.

'I guess he finally gave up.' Kyoko thought with a mental shrug.

Closing the file she had been reading, she got up from the bench she was using and left the courtyard to go to her room.

A part of her was expecting the luckster to suddenly call out to her at any moment now but even after she left the courtyard and entered the dorms there was still no sign of hi-oof.

As she was turning a corner someone collided with her, neither fell down and the two took a step back to regain their balance, when she looked at the person she had collided with.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san." Naegi greeted happily. "Sorry for bumping into you like that." He added while scratching his cheek.

"…what happened to you?" The detective couldn't help but ask at seeing his state; instead of his school uniform he was wearing the tracksuit for P.E. class and there was a bandage around his head.

"Hehe… well, I was hanging out with Asahina-san and Ogami-san when a bucket fell on my head." He said a bit embarrassed. "I didn't think it was a big deal but they said I lost consciousness for a second and took me to the nurse's office, the nurse there, a senpai of ours from the 77th class by the way, then looked at the wound and said that it didn't look like there was any problem, I was just stunned for a second at suddenly been hit by a bucket out of nowhere."

"If there wasn't any problem then why the bandage and the change of clothes?"

Again, the luckster looked embarrassed.

"Well, we were about to thank her and leave when a wrench came flying from the window that leads outside; the window was open so it didn't break, fortunately, but the wrench hit me in the forehead." Naegi slumped a bit at the memory. "And the door was open since, like I said, we were about to leave and I moved backwards in surprise… where the janitor happened to be passing by with a mop and a bucket. My foot got inside of the bucket and I tripped, as I was falling, the bucket then flew upwards and landed on my head, soaking me and hitting my head a third time." He let out a somewhat embarrassed chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I really did lost consciousness that time and when I woke up I was lying on a bed with the bandage on my head and my tracksuit on. Oh, Asahina-san went to get Ishimaru-kun and asked him to get my tracksuit and change my clothes so I wasn't resting on a wet uniform."

"…" For the first time in a long time, Kirigiri Kyoko was genuinely stunned into silence.

The story he had just told her wouldn't have been out of place in a comedy show with props and actors prepared for it, yet it had somehow happened in real life.

"Are you sure your title is the Ultimate Lucky Student?" The detective found herself unconsciously asking, the shadow of a smile on her lips.

"Trust me; the irony isn't lost on me." Naegi answered with a chuckle. "Remind me to tell you about my 'Worst Day Ever' sometime; you would not believe the things that happened to me."

A soft giggle escaped her lips before she realized.

"So, what about you? How was your day?" Makoto asked with a wide smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I've been trying to work on a case but it's been a bit difficult." She answered, schooling her expression back to a neutral one.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm… I guess a fresh perspective couldn't hurt." Kirigiri said with a shrug. "Let's go get some coffee first."

The luckster nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two got some coffee from the dining hall and sat down at one of the tables.

"So…how can I help?" Naegi asked.

"For now, read this and tell me what you think." She passed the file to him and he opened it.

"A robbery?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Correct."

"Is this the same file I saw you reading last week?" The luckster asked as he read.

"No, I already solved that one, I got this one yesterday." She answered calmly while taking a sip of her coffee.

As Naegi read the file, Kirigiri was mentally going through what she knows about the case.

"Alright, I just finished." The luckster announced.

"Your thoughts?"

"Well… I'm not sure what to say if I'm honest." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine, just say what you think."

"Alright…" Naegi trailed off as he thought of how to begin. "Well, the objects that were stolen are said to all be worth a lot of money and the owner claims that one of his employees stole them but… it said that all of the employees have been working at the house for at least five years and none of them seem to have any problems with money… I find it hard to believe that they would risk their jobs without a reason."

"They could have become greedy and decided to steal." The detective chimed in.

"Well, yes, but risking their jobs without a reason other than greed seems… well, I don't think it's worthy given the circumstances."

"I am inclined to agree with you but you shouldn't disregard the possibility just because of your feelings on the matter." Kyoko answered calmly.

"I'll keep that in mind." The luckster nodded. "There is another reason why I think that the employees wouldn't have done it, though."

Kirigiri simply raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"Well, if they did steal them then why are they still around?" He asked.

"The employees, you mean?" She asked, earning a nod. "If any of the employees ran away immediately after the objects were stolen it would point to them as the culprit."

"I guess that's true…" Naegi answered with a frown. "So, who do you think did it?"

"At the moment, I am still uncertain." Kyoko said, placing a hand on her chin. "They all had the opportunity to do so and even if I consider the possibility of some of them working together it's still not enough to point to anyone in particular."

"Hmm…" Naegi opened the file again and re-read it, the two stood in silence as they tried to come up with an answer.

'There is something I'm missing but what could it be?'

"That's weird." Naegi muttered.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Oh, it's just… it says here that several employees complained that the owner hadn't been paying them on time but each one on a different month." He answered as he showed her the file and pointed to what he meant. "I find it weird that someone with so much money would be late in paying their employees without a reason."

As soon as the luckster finished speaking, everything suddenly clicked inside Kyoko's head.

'I still don't have any solid evidence but it should be enough for the police to get a warrant and check.' She thought. 'I could be wrong but it's worth a look.'

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked, noticing how quiet she was.

"…it's nothing." She answered. "What do you think could be the reason for the owner to be late in paying?"

"The reason?" He stared at the file again and furrowed his brows in though. "Well… it's possible that he forgot."

"It's possible." She conceded in a neutral tone.

Realizing that she wouldn't say anything else, the luckster continued.

"But… if the employees' testimony is true then he had been paying everyone on time for years and it was only three months ago that he started to be late." Naegi continued, seemingly thinking out loud rather than speaking with Kirigiri.

"And what reasons are there for someone to suddenly be late with their payments?"

"That's… if they didn't forget then the next thing that comes to mind is money problems." Immediately after saying that, the luckster widened his eyes in realization. "Wait… do you think its possible that the owner stole those items himself?"

"It's a classic insurance scam." The lavender haired girl answered with a nod. "I don't have any solid evidence at the moment but it's enough for the police to issue a warrant and search his finances, if we're right then there should be evidence they can use to arrest him."

"…you already knew, didn't you?" It was a statement, more than a question.

"I only arrived to the conclusion a few moments before you, when you mentioned how the employees hadn't been receiving their money on time." Kirigiri answered with a small smile. "Thank you for your help, Naegi-kun."

"From what you just said, I think you would have realized what happened on your own." He said a bit embarrassed.

"True but it was faster thanks to your help."

"You're welcome, then." The luckster smiled and gave the file back to her. "Feel free to call me if you want me to help again… not that I think you need it, though."

"…I may take you up on that offer." She answered with a small smile of her own.

"Well, do you want to talk for a while?" Naegi offered.

Kirigiri almost answered 'no' out of reflex but stopped herself.

"I need to call the authorities and tell them about our theory… but we can talk after that."

Naegi's smile widened.

Kirigiri excused herself to make the call and came back a few minutes later.

"How did it go?"

"They will check and call me back." She answered as she took her seat again.

"Do you think we're right?"

"I can't say with certainty without more evidence but the theory fits." The detective said.

"I… kind of hope we're wrong if I'm honest." The luckster said frowning.

"Why?" Kirigiri asked, genuinely curious.

"I mean, if we're right then that means that he was framing people he has known for years, doesn't it?" He answered. "Then again, if one of the employees did steal them then that means they were fine stealing from someone they have known for years as well... I guess part of me is hoping that a stranger broke in and stole them."

"There were no signs of forced entry or any other evidence that someone broke into the house and stole the items." She shot down. "I'm afraid that way of thinking is naïve"

"I'm aware but… is it wrong to hope that I'm right?"

Kirigiri stood silent for a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"Hmm… as long you don't let those feelings compromise your judgment I suppose there is nothing wrong with it."

Naegi nodded.

"So, a bit of a change of subject but, how many cases do you get in a week?"

"As many as I can solve." The detective answered. "I usually only get a new case once I've solved the previous one so, depending on the difficulty, I may get as little as one case per week."

The luckster blinked twice before grinning from ear to ear; something that the detective saw.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm just surprised." He admitted. "I expected you to say 'a few' or something similar and leave it at that."

This time it was Kirigiri who blinked but didn't show any other signs of surprise.

"I… see why you would think that."

"D-don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining or anything, I was just surprised." The luckster quickly added.

"It's fine; like I said, I see why you would think that." She repeated. "Personally, I'm more surprised by the fact that you haven't stopped trying to talk to me."

"Huh?"

"I know that my demeanor tends to keep people away but you kept coming back." The detective clarified.

"I need to get to know you if I want to stop you from leaving after all." Makoto said.

"Why do you want me to stay, though?" Kyoko asked making him flinch. "I've tried to think about why you insist but I can't find an answer."

"Well… I just think it would be a waste if you were to leave." The luckster began to answer while scratching his cheek. "We're in Hope's Peak, just graduating from here is said to guarantee you success in life, saying that you only came here because of that matter you want to deal with and that you will leave afterwards… I could understand if you tell me that there is something or someone that you want to go back to but if there isn't… then why leave?"

"Maybe I just don't see this academy in the same light as you do." She answered, although it took her a moment longer than usual.

"Is that the reason?" Naegi immediately asked. "This is just a gut feeling but I don't think that's it."

"…you're right, that isn't the reason." Kirigiri admitted. "I do have a reason to leave after that matter is dealt with, though."

"What's that?"

The moment he asked Naegi could tell that he wouldn't get an answer; Kyoko had schooled her features even more than usual and made her expression completely unreadable.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." He relented after a few seconds of silence. "But would you stay if someone asked you to?"

She let out a sigh.

"I told you before saying that you want me to stay when you don't know anything about me holds no meaning."

"Well, I won't say that I completely know you but I do know a few things about you." He answered with a sheepish smile.

"Really?" The detective asked with a raised eyebrow. "Such as?"

"You have a habit of placing a hand on your chin when you're thinking about something." Naegi answered, placing his right hand on his chin in the way he's seen her do it. "You have a very good poker face and you seem to like the courtyard of the school since I usually find you there."

He saw her widen her eyes slightly at his words in surprise.

"Also… you're related to the Headmaster, aren't you?"

The glare he got in response made him flinch but it was too late to take back his words.

"…he is my father." She answered; her poker face back in place.

"I'm guessing that you two don't have the best relationship." Naegi said carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on a landmine.

"That's one way to put it." She said coldly.

"I won't pry, sorry for bringing it up." The luckster said with his hands raised in surrender.

"…no, it's okay." Kirigiri said with a sigh. "Anyone could make the connection once they know our last names." Wanting to change the subject she added. "I'm a bit surprised that you knew those other things, though."

"Well, they were educated guesses more than anything, except for the poker face thing." He answered while scratching his cheek. "I need to get to know you if I want you to stay but you never really answer any questions that can help with that so I could only watch you and learn." As soon as he said that, he blushed in embarrassment and quickly stammered. "W-wait, that came out wrong, i-it's not like I was stalking you or anything."

"Don't worry Naegi-kun, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way." She assured him with a small smile making him let out a sigh of relief.

"So, do I know enough to ask you to stay?" Naegi asked hopefully.

"What would you do if I say no?" Kirigiri asked back with a neutral expression.

"Get to know more about you until you say yes."

"And if I tell you that I will deal with that matter tomorrow and leave Hope's Peak immediately after?"

"W-what?!" He half yelled in surprise. "Wait, will you?!"

"Perhaps." She answered. "So?"

"…I'll try to get to know as much about you as I can today and hope that it will be enough." The luckster said.

Part of her was surprised at his answer, the other was amazed that he seemed to genuinely mean it.

It's not that she thought he was lying before but the look on his face made it clear that he wasn't just saying empty words; for better or worse Naegi Makoto was determined to get her to stay.

Letting another smile grace her lips Kirigiri spoke again.

"It's fine, you know enough."

The brown haired teen smiled widely.

"Could you stay after you deal with that matter?"

The detective nodded.

* * *

**And here is another one.**

**I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Guys' night

**Guys' night**

**Welcome again.**

**Before we begin, I just want to say that this chapter was requested by 1995hzq and I liked the idea so here it is; I hope I made it justice.**

**Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa.**

* * *

"Alright, everyone have a cup?" Leon asked, raising his own; seeing everyone nod he grinned and yelled. "Cheers!" while raising his drink as high as his arm would let him.

"Cheers!" Every male member of Class 78th mimicked his action; except Byakuya, who limited himself to raise it at eye level.

"Man, I still can't believe you agreed to this Togami." Mondo commented after downing his drink.

"You left me little choice." The heir muttered through gritted teeth.

Makoto, Taka, Hifumi, Leon, Mondo, Hiro, Chihiro and Byakuya were all currently at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's manor after convincing him of letting them have a guys' night there.

If you were to ask the Togami heir how they convinced him he would answer with something among the lines of 'their constant begging was giving me a headache so I decided to humor them so they would shut up.'

If you were to ask some of the others then they would say 'we annoyed Byakuya until he gave in'.

Basically, they were both saying the same thing with different words.

"These are non-alcoholic, correct?" Ishimaru asked, eyeing his drink suspiciously.

"Of course they are." Togami answered with a huff. "Did you think I would give you alcohol when we're all underage?"

"One of us isn't." Mondo commented, pointing with the index of the hand that was holding his cup towards the clairvoyant of the group.

"Come on, I'm not going to drink on my own, that sounds too lonely." Hagakure answered with a chuckle.

"It is a relief, I haven't raised my resistance against alcoholic beverages and I don't plan to start yet." Hifumi said dramatically while adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yes, we should wait until we're of age before drinking any of that." Chihiro supported.

"See? There is nothing to worry about, just enjoy." Leon encouraged the moral compass.

"But what if we get drunk off the atmosphere?!" Ishimaru suddenly yelled.

"Drunk off… why does that sound familiar?" Makoto thought out loud.

"There is a scene like that in one of the games you sent me for homework, Professor!" The red eyed teen answered enthusiastically.

'I-it wasn't homework.' The luckster sweat dropped but knew better than to vocalize that thought.

"Dude, that was a game, people don't get drunk off the atmosphere in real life." The baseball star said in deadpan.

"Alright… but if any of you starts acting strange I will put a stop to it immediately!" The moral compass declared.

"What if _you_ start acting strange?" Hagakure asked with a smirk.

"Wh-wh- I didn't think of that!"

"We'll keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens." Naegi said in a placating tone.

"Y-yeah, we'll tell you if we think anything is wrong." The programmer supported.

That seemed to do the trick since Ishimaru calmed down.

The eight enjoyed their time talking, playing games and even convincing Byakuya to make a prank call.

As the night passed, it started to rain.

"I thought the forecast said that there wouldn't be rain this week." Hifumi commented absentmindedly.

"It's not like they can be right all the time." Hagakure answered with a shrug.

"Like your predictions." Leon commented with a smirk earning a 'Hey!' from the clairvoyant and chuckles from everyone else.

"So what do we do now, you have any more games Togami?" Mondo asked, leaning back and using his arms for support.

"I studied in preparation and I read that a common game to play is Truth or Dare!" The moral compass said before the heir could answer.

"Truth or Dare huh?" Makoto repeated. "I guess it could be fun."

There were a few moments of silence until the others shrugged in agreement.

"Alright, everyone form a circle, bro since you brought it up you start." The biker said.

"Very well!" He looked around at the group until his eyes landed on Yasuhiro. "Hagakure-kun, truth or dare?!"

"Let's go with dare." The clairvoyant answered.

"Very well, I dare you to spend a week studying with me after classes!"

"Wh-what?! That's not how the game works!"

"Hmm? You said dare and I proposed one, isn't that how it works?" Ishimaru asked with a raised eyebrow and looked around the circle.

"W-well, yes but the dares are usually things that we all can do right now not something we will do for an extended period of time." Fujisaki explained.

"Oh, I see!" The red eyed teen nodded. "Very well, allow me to change my dare."

"Dodged a bullet there." Hagakure muttered.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night studying after we finish this game!"

"Again with studying?!"

"It's not like it would hurt you to be a bit more applied." Byakuya chimed in.

"Come on; help me out here, guys." The clairvoyant whined.

"Sorry dude, but bro found a workaround." Mondo answered with a shrug.

"You could refuse to do it, though." Chihiro offered weakly.

"Come on, and say no right at the beginning, that's lame." Leon said.

"Hngg, alright fine, but once we're done with _all_ the games and activities I'll go study, deal?" Yasuhiro relented.

"Deal!" Ishimaru smiled.

"Welp, I'll go next." The baseball star said, since he is sitting next to the moral compass. "Let's see… Naegi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth." The luckster answered.

"Great." The way his friend said that word accompanied by a smirk made him gulp. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

If he had been drinking anything then he would have definitely choked on it; since he didn't he could only stutter and blush.

"Come on man, you have to answer." The red haired teen urged.

"…yes." He whispered while looking away.

"Who is it?"

"You only get one question!" Makoto said quickly.

"He is correct!" Ishimaru supported, wanting the rules to be respected.

"Alright, alright." Leon relented, but the grin on his face said that he won't be letting go of that anytime soon.

Naegi made a mental note to always pick dare if Leon chose him during his turns.

"I suppose it is my turn." Hifumi said. "Togami-dono, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The heir answered immediately.

"Very well, this is something that I have been curious for a while, do you truly hate Fukawa-dono?"

"She is an annoyance and I wish nothing but for her to leave me alone." Byakuya answered, his left eye twitching slightly.

"That's not an answer." The fanfic creator tried to push.

"I believe otherwise." He said back and when Hifumi looked like he was going to say something again he sent a glare that froze him.

Several more turns passed with more truths and dares going around.

At the fourth full round it was Leon's turn again and to no one's surprise he looked at the luckster.

"Dare." He said before the baseball star could speak.

"You're no fun." The red haired teen grumbled. "Fine, I dare you to…" He looked around trying to come up with something until his eyes looked out the window. "I dare you to go out in the rain for five minutes."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Mondo asked in deadpan.

"Shut up."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Naegi said and got up to go outside.

It's not like it was raining too bad, he could handle some water.

.

The moment he took a step outside the manor and below the rain a thunder cracked and the somewhat light rain became a downpour.

'Of course.' Makoto thought in deadpan; his luck truly was out to get him wasn't it? 'Well, it's just five minutes, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

Five minutes later.

Naegi Makoto wasn't fine.

"Dude, you look like shit." The biker gang leader said.

"Ugh." The brown haired teen limited his answer to that; aside from been completely soaked he was shivering, coughing and a shade too pale.

"Aloysius." The owner of the place called out.

"Yes, young master?" An elderly man in a butler outfit suddenly appeared.

"Take him to one of the guest rooms and give him a change of clothes; you can go rest afterwards."

"As you wish." Nodding once, the butler walked towards Naegi and guided him.

"Well, I guess we're down one." Hagakure thought out loud as the two disappeared up the stairs.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Chihiro asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Leon assured the programmer.

The seven played a few more rounds before bored.

"How about a movie? You got anything Togami?" Mondo asked.

"I suppose there are worse ways to end the evening." The heir said as he exited the room. "Are you coming or what?"

With that, everyone else followed behind the owner.

Byakuya stopped in front of one of the many doors and opened it.

Inside was a literal cinema size room with a giant screen at the opposite side of the door.

"Dude, how much money do you have?" Leon asked in awe.

"More than any of you will ever make." He answered with a smirk.

"…okay, I walked right into that one." The red haired teen muttered.

"So, what are we watching?" Chihiro asked.

"Why Fujisaki-dono, there is only one type of movie suited for a night such as this." Hifumi began to answer. "A horror movie of course."

"I'm down." Mondo immediately agreed.

"Wh-what? I'm not sure if we should." Hagakure said.

"Come on, it's just a movie." Leon encouraged. "Plus we're in a giant mansion that seems abandoned since everyone else is sleeping AND there is a storm outside; I dare you to name me a more fitting atmosphere for a horror movie."

"I have to agree, the conditions are perfect!" Ishimaru supported.

"W-well… if everyone else wants to." Chihiro took a deep breath to calm down and nodded. "I'm fine with a horror movie."

"That's the spirit." The biker grinned.

"Are you nuts?! Why would you want to watch a horror movie of all things?!" The clairvoyant yelled.

"They just said that the conditions are perfect." Byakuya answered him before making a signal to the projection room. "Take your seats." He did just that as the movie began.

"Dudes, don't just ignore me!"

"If you want, you can go to your room and sleep." The Ultimate Moral Compass offered.

"And be alone when the ghost comes out of the movie?!"

"It's not like all horror movies are possessed or something." Hifumi said.

"Either leave or be silent, it's starting." The heir commanded.

Hagakure looked from the screen to the door repeatedly while shaking until deciding to stay.

.

As the movie plays a scene where a little girl, the daughter of the two protagonists, talking to a television set that is displaying static.

"That's creepy." Mondo muttered with a gulp.

Hagakure and Fujisaki were looking while shaking in fear, Ishimaru was pale but kept watching, Hifumi was covering his eyes with his hands but kept sneaking peeks every now and then, Leon was biting his nails and Byakuya looked on seemingly unaffected.

Luckily nothing happens to the girl and the movie continues with some normal life scenarios giving some relief to the teens.

Until it becomes night again and the same girl starts talking with the TV when a ghostly hand starts coming out from the television and an earthquake begins.

The parents get up due to the earthquake and go to check on their children; when they see their daughter she says.

"_They're here._"

Suddenly a thunder is heard and the giant screen goes black.

"What the hell?!" The biker yells in surprise.

"N-NO! THE GHOSTS ARE HERE!" Yasuhiro yells in fear.

"WHAT?!" Hifumi yells alongside him.

"Calm down! It's just a black out!" Byakuya says, not that it helps calm the two down.

"Hey, hey, enough! Yelling won't help!" Leon says and shakes the two to get them out of it.

"Th-that was s-some timing, r-right?" Chihiro asks in a whisper.

"Y-yeah, an incredible coincidence for sure." Ishimaru agrees, speaking a lot quieter than usual.

"…so, what do we do now?" Mondo asked with a gulp.

"There is no way of knowing how long this blackout will last; I propose we all go to bed." Togami answered as he walked to a drawer at one side of the room and pulled a few candles and a lighter. "We can use this to light the way to the rooms."

"B-b-but what if the gh-ghost appears?"

"There is no ghost Hagakure, relax." Leon answered, although he was looking pale.

**_CRASH_**

"What was that?!" The fanfic creator yelled.

"I-It came from upstairs." Chihiro said, moving behind Mondo.

"IT'S THE GHOST!" The clairvoyant yelled.

"There are no ghosts here!" Leon repeated, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than his older classmate.

"Sh-should we check what that was?" Ishimaru asked with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea, bro." The biker answered.

"…the rooms are upstairs." Byakuya suddenly said. "And I think the sound came from that direction."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled in a mix of fear and disbelief.

"Why do you have your rooms upstairs?! Ghosts work their way down from a house, everyone knows that!" Hagakure demanded.

"It's not a ghost and you just made that up!" The baseball star countered.

'Truly, they can be scared of the strangest things.' The Togami heir thought. 'A ghost? Ridiculous.' His hands began to shake. 'Stop! You are letting yourself be influenced by these commoners; there is no such thing as ghosts!'

"…gami… Togami-dono!"

"What?!" The affluent progeny yelled at the fanfic creator.

"D-didn't you say that we should go to our rooms?" He said meekly.

"…right." The blond haired teen answered before discretely taking a deep breath to calm down. "Let's go."

The seven followed the owner of the manor up the stairs towards their respective rooms, although some seemed reluctant to move but were convinced when the others said that they can stay there if they wanted.

"Without the lights, this place is kind of creepy." Leon thought out loud as he looked around.

The group had made it to the second floor safely and was walking through a hallway towards the rooms Byakuya had prepared for them; they had already passed a few doors that the heir said weren't their rooms.

"You're not helping." The clairvoyant whined.

"Silence!" Togami ordered with a snarl.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Ishimaru asked.

"Come on bro, don't try to scare us-"

"No, listen." The moral compass interrupted Mondo and everyone stopped moving.

"Ugh."

"…w-w-w-what was that?" Chihiro asked while trembling.

"M-m-m-must have been the wind, yeah, the wind." Hifumi answered with a gulp.

"Since when does the wind sound like-"

"Ugh."

They all froze when they heard the sound again.

"Fuck this shit; we're getting out of here!" Mondo yelled. "Come on!" He grabbed Chihiro and started to run in the direction they came from, the others quickly following.

Just as they could see the start of the hallway one of the doors slowly opened making the teens freeze.

"Ugh." The same sound was heard again and a hand grabbed the frame of the door.

"It's the wind, it's the wind…" The fanfic creator kept repeating.

Hagakure was praying to various deities, Mondo and Ishimaru were rooted in place while their legs shook, Chihiro was on the verge of tears, Leon was white as a sheet and seemed about to pass out and Byakuya was doing everything in his power to not let the fear he was feeling manifest on his expression.

Their eyes followed the hand as more of the body emerged from the room, the hand led to an arm and a body cloaked in white, they waited for a head to appear and when it was about to emerge.

_THUNK_

Seven bodies hit the floor, all of them unconscious.

.

"What the heck?" Naegi Makoto wondered when he saw his friends all on the ground.

He had gotten up still sick and feeling thirsty so he was going to get a sip of water from a glass Aloysius had left in his nightstand but in his half-sleep state he accidentally threw it to the ground.

He got up with a groan wanting to go get something to clean it but ended up slipping on the water so when he tried to catch himself before falling he grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be the nightstand that then came crashing down with him.

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Do not concern yourself with them." Byakuya's butler suddenly appeared behind the luckster. "I will deal with the young master and his guests; please go back to bed lest you make your condition worsen."

"Ah, alright… oh, I-"

"I already cleaned the water, do not worry."

"Oh… thanks and sorry for the mess."

"It is not a problem, I wish you good night."

"Likewise." With that, Naegi went back to his room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

Naegi recovered from his sickness and went to have breakfast with everyone but for some reason they all seemed on edge so when he asked what happened last night after he went to bed.

"NOTHING!"

Was the only answer he got; a shame that they will never know the truth about the 'ghost' they saw and if anyone said anything about how Byakuya seemed to suddenly develop a liking for the school dorms, the heir would vehemently deny that there was a reason for it.

* * *

**And here is another one.**

**I hope I did your request justice 1995hzq.**

**I'll admit, this is the first time I tried writing something like this so I'm not entirely sure if I did it right; I guess I'll find out from anyone who leaves reviews.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
